Abe Lincoln
Abe Lincoln battled Chuck Norris in Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris and appeared as a third-party rapper against Barack Obama and Mitt Romney in Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney. He also made a cameo appearance in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, Hitler vs Vader 3 as one of Darth Vader's bodyguards, and Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. He was portrayed by Nice Peter on all occasions. Information on the rapper Abraham "Abe" Lincoln was born on February 12, 1809. He was the 16th President of the United States of America. Born in a log cabin, he is most known for leading the Union States through the American Civil War, eventually re-uniting the country as one and freeing the slaves through the Emancipation Proclamation. After a series of debates in 1858, Lincoln lost the Senate race in Illinois to his arch-rival, Stephen A. Douglas, but he secured the Republican Party presidential nomination in 1860. With almost no support in the South, Lincoln swept the North and was elected president in 1860, becoming the first Republican president. His election caused seven southern slave states to secede from the Union and form the Confederate States of America. The Confederacy was defeated in the Civil War after the surrender of Robert E. Lee. Lincoln was later assassinated by John Wilkes Booth on April 14, 1865, only five days after the end of the war. He died the next day due to his wounds. His face is on Mt. Rushmore in South Dakota, the penny, and the $5 bill. Lincoln is often considered by historians as one of the greatest presidents of the United States. Information on the cameos Lincoln has made three major cameo appearances to date. *Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD: Lincoln appears while Peter calls Lloyd a "big-toothed, chompy-face, horse-looking prick". *Hitler vs Vader 3: Lincoln appears as Hitler's executioner in the prologue, parodying the infamous scene from Star Wars VI. *Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted: Lincoln appears during the last line of Bill & Ted's first verse referencing his appearance in the movie, Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. ERBoH Bio Good afternoon, I am the 16th president of these United States. Pleasure to make your acquaintance through this future machine! Besides my top rail beard and first class hat I also saved the Union of our federal government and kept this country afloat. Luckily, I’m a goldarn good orator and in 1863, I gave a speech at Gettsyburg Pennsylvania about human equality that was so darn aces it got my mug on Mt. Rushmore and the penny! Look around, Abraham Lincoln is everywhere! Bully for Honest Abe! Unfortunately, some curly wolf Confederate sympathizer named John Wilkes Booth shot me while I was watching the play, “Our American Cousin.” The play wasn't that great, but I would like to have seen the end. Yours truly and fine as cream gravy, Abraham Lincoln. P.S. Since I get asked all the time, four score means eighty years. You’re welcome. Lyrics 'Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris:' 'Verse 1:' Four score and 65 years in the past, I won the Civil War with my beard! Now I'm here to whup your ass! I've read up on your facts. You cure cancer with your tears? Well, tell me, Chuck. How come you never sat down and cried on your career? You're a washed-up has-been on TV selling Total Gyms, And you're gonna lose this battle like you lost Return of the Dragon! I'll rip your chest hairs out, put 'em in my mouth. I'll squash you like I squashed the South! I never told a lie, and I won't start now! You're a horse with a limp; I will put you down! 'Verse 2:' I've got my face on the side of a mountain. You voted for John McCain! I've got a bucket full of my head, and I'm about to make it rain! You block bullets with your beard? I catch 'em with my skull! I'd make fun of Walker, Texas Ranger, but I've never even seen that show! 'Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney:' By the power invested in me by this giant bald bird, The President shall not be the shiniest of two turds! You! I wanna like you! Don't talk about change; just do it! I fought for what was on my brain until a bullet went through it! And you, moneybags, you're a pancake: you're flip-floppity! It's a country, not a company you can play like Monopoly! I'll properly reach across the aisle and bitch-smack you as equals! Of the people, by the people, for the people! Eagle! Trivia *He is the one of the three characters to appear at least once every season so far. **If Adolf Hitler's appearance in the Season 4 trailer is included, he is one of four rappers to have appeared in every season so far. *He is the fourth character to return from a past battle, and the first to rap as a third-party rapper and appear as a cameo. **He is also the only participant to be a main participant, a third-party participant, and a cameo in three different seasons. *He is the second third-party rapper to appear. *He and Chuck Norris are the only rappers to have a cut-off title card. **He is also one of the three rappers to have a different font used for their title cards. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Third-party Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney Category:Hitler vs Vader 3 Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:Nice Peter